Sweet Martini
by Hiruma-san
Summary: TRADUCTION DOUJINSHI Lorsque Sanji se retrouve enfermé avec un Zoro joueur, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre!


_**Sweet martini.**_

Sanji était sceptique. Derrière la porte de l'armoire, les pas des Marines résonnaient de concerts. Et derrière lui, un Marimo assoupi dans la masse de vêtements qui les engloutissait.

- Ces bâtards sont encore a notre recherche... murmura le cuisinier.

Zoro, pas le moins du monde déranger par les évènements, se mit à ronfler.

- Oi baka! Tu ronfles! Tu vas finir par nous faire repérer!

T'inquiète, j'ai toujours gagné à cache-cache quand j'étais gamin, je m'endormais toujours.

Ils sont là? Demanda une voix dans la salle.

Sanji observer les Marines à travers l'entre-bâillement de la porte de l'armoire. Soudain, une main passa sous son aisselle gauche entreprit de le taquiner un peu.

- Qu'est tu fait là?! J'te rappelle qu'on est au milieu d'une crise là s'exclama le plus discrètement le cook.

- Tu m'as demandé de me réveiller, je m'exécute. lui répondit paisiblement le vert, tandis que sa main continuer d'explorer le torse de son nakama.

Sa bouche s'aventura dans son cou, pour finir par mordre l'oreille du blond, ses mains descendirent le long du pantalon noir pour finir par tripoter la ceinture.

Dehors,les Marines s'affairaient toujours à leurs recherches. Zoro attrapa la chemise blanche du cuistot par la bouche et découvrît un torse magnifiquement sculpté, de la pâleur de la lune. Il entreprit d'enlever la ceinture qui le gênait pour la suite des évènements.

- Pense à la situation... supplia le blond lorsque le cordon tombait sur le sol.

Le sabreur souffla sensuellement dans son oreille et le jeune homme devient aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Un frisson parcourut son corps de haut en bas.

La peur, peut-être.

Le sabreur commença a titiller ses boutons de chairs, les caressant et les pinçant avec douceur. Le chef se surprit à aimer le contact doux des longs doigts sur sa peau. Il se ressaisit rapidement, maudissant la personne qui lui faisait subir cette humiliation.

Des pas se rapprochait dangereusement de l'armoire, mais Zoro s'en foutait bien.

Par contre, l'état du blond l'intéressait bien plus. Sa respiration se faisait plus haletante, entrecoupé de petits gémissements plus excitant les uns que les autres. Malheureusement pou le sabreur, son ami se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il entendit les pas se rapprochait en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Pourquoi ne les laissent tu pas t'entendre? Allez, enlève ta main. Demanda le vert, d'un air taquin. Pour accompagner ses mots, sa main gauche descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du dandy, s'arrêtant et appuyant sur le point érogène du cuisinier.

Un spasme de plaisir secoua le corps du blond mais ne laissa en aucun cas sortir un gémissement. Zoro ne semblait pas avoir abandonné,

- N'étouffe pas ta voix... dit t-il, telle une supplication.

Il essaya de retirer la main du cook de force, sans succès. Il opta donc pour un autre moyen: il introduit un doigt de force dans la bouche de son nakama qui se remit a haleter.

- Tu es vraiment têtu... Ouvre ta bouche. lui dit-il lorsqu'un deuxième doigts rejoignit le premier.

Ses doigts jouaient avec la langue chaude, arrachant un autre gémissement d'extase au cuisinier. Sa deuxième main se faufila rapidement dans le bas déjà détaché du garçon.

Regardes, la porte vas s'ouvrir... susura le vert à sa prise.

La main du blond s'agrippa à celle de son amant, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la porte. Son visage était toujours aussi rouge. Un mélange de honte,de colère et de luxure l'envahissait. Une main se posa sur la poignée mais fut retirée rapidement.

Une voix ordonna: .- Oi, rassemblement!

Les pas s'éloignèrent et bientôt le silence revint dans la salle.

Un poids s'envola dans le ventre de Sanji. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais Zoro n'en avait pas tout a fait fini avec lui.

Je vois que tu est excité. Lui dit-il lorsque sa main s'apprêter à traverser la dernière barrière de vêtements qui le séparait de l'intimité du soumis.

Au fur et à mesure que l'épéiste se rapprochait du blond, la porte s'ouvrait.

Sanji eu le temps de protester avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Par chance, le vert eu le temps de retenir la tête du choc contre le sol.

La masse de vêtement contenue par l'armoire s'écroula sur eux.

Une robe de mariée etait tombé sur la tête de Zoro, le recouvrant magnifiquement de fleurs et de dentelles.

À cette vue,Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Vexé, le vert fit une moue dont il a le secret. Sanji passa se bras autour du cou de Zoro et s'approcha de l'oreille du sabreur.

- Je vais devoir te donner une punition... lui murmura t-il.

Un temps s'écoula avant que Sanji repris la parole: - _make me feel good..._

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de prendre la parole: - ...Pense a la situation.

- Tu peux parler.

- Serieux?

- Yeah.

- Si la portes s'ouvre, tout le monde nous verra...

- Tais toi et laisse les voir alors...

Voili voilou (ma) premier fic est enfin publiée!

Laissez des rewiews si vous avez des remarques, positives ou négatives!

Je publierai surement d'autre fic de ma création bientôt! ;)

Hiruma-san


End file.
